


How I Met My Daddi Rorri

by kenhowlter



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/M, follow daddi rorri on instagram @daddyrorri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhowlter/pseuds/kenhowlter
Summary: A true love story with crusty hair and chocolate syrup.





	How I Met My Daddi Rorri

I was a normal girl until I stumbled on his page. Then I fell in love. daddyrorri changed my life. I love him and his **MONSTER COCK**! You wanna hear how it all started? I saw a hot daddi's page and messaged him and he asked if I could send "nakid pics". and that made me horny because I, Jessica Smith, am a weird horny fucker. ANYWAYS! He asked if he could meet and I felt his hot abs and his _crusty_ hair. So hot! We had intercourse with chocolate syrup and his vampire fangs several times. But he proposed because the sex was so good! So of course I said "Yes daddi! daddi rorri lets get married right now!" We went to city hall and now we're married and have chocolately vampire sex every day all day!

**Author's Note:**

> god has a restraining order on me


End file.
